


This Is Ours

by Clarint



Category: Murphamy - Fandom, The 100
Genre: F/M, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, and bellamy sucks at them, bellamy trying his best ok, literally??? idek, relationships suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarint/pseuds/Clarint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's holiday season and Bellamy promised his parents that he would bring his boyfriend with him, but tbh who are we kidding Bellamy doesn't have one he just wanted to stop all the teasing. But now it's Christmas and he doesn't want to disappoint his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Ours

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

The dreadful noise penetrated Murphy's ears, making him squeeze his eyes shut, he brought his hands up to cup them. He quickly pulled one hand away and slammed it on the screen of his phone. It took him a few attempts of mindless tapping until he finally switched the alarm off. Murphy let out a loud groan that only served to make him frown as a result of the morbid noise that came out of his mouth. The events of the previous night came slowly back to mind. Mbege's birthday was always one to remember, especially on a day as incredulously disappointing as a Monday, with work and studying in place to do.

Murphy slowly pushed himself up, sitting up-right and glancing around his messy room - his bag was thrown across the floor, contents spilling out; clothes scattered across his chair and desk, hanging off the wardrobe, with dirty bowls and glasses littering the room. He sighed.

It was time to get up and go to college, but Murphy knew full well that he didn’t want to. He would rather stay in bed, although the unpleasant smell that emanated from somewhere in his room definitely encouraged him to do exactly the opposite. Slowly, Murphy peeled his duvet off, and the chilly air of the room nipped at his skin, as his boxers and vest were not enough to keep him warm. As Murphy sorted through his clothes to find some clean jeans, he thought of the day ahead - he had time to study until lunch, then he had a class. Studying was something Murphy was able to bare - just about. He enjoyed sitting by himself and diving into learning about chemical reactions and processes - something he was extremely interested in. He might not be the top of his class, but he definitely tried his best.

Murphy picked out a pair of jeans that seemed like they had only been worn a handful of times since laundry day, therefore clean enough for ware, he slipped  them on, along with a plain cream t-shirt, and headed out to the bathroom. As he stepped out of the door, he was met with that horrid stench that forced him to take a few steps back, bringing a hand up to his mouth and nose.

"What the fuck,” he said.

In front of him, Mbege was sprawled out on the sofa of their shared apartment, limbs in all directions, and deafening snores coming from his open mouth. Murphy looked to the bathroom where the smell was coming from, and it took him all of three steps to get to the source of the stench - unflushed vomit. _Nice._

As Murphy glanced at the obscure substance in the toilet, he tried to remember whether that was his fault or someone else's. However, comparing his state to Mbege's, he reckoned it was probably the other boy’s fault and decided not to clean it up. Murphy quickly grabbed his toothbrush and cleaned his teeth before swiftly leaving the bathroom, gasping for air as he headed for him room.

Murphy chose to cycle to college as it was cheaper, which meant he could spend his money on more proficient things, such as food and clothes. Murphy's coat was a size too big for him, but his reasoning for this was that it meant he could fit more layers under it, making it perfect for winter days as such. However, at the moment the weather was much warmer, so his coat hung off his shoulders, and his ruck-sack swung side to side as he made his way to college.

* * *

 

When he arrived, Murphy went straight to the small cafeteria on site, he ordered himself a nice big cup of coffee to wake him up and get him in the studying mood. He made his way to the large doors of the library, and Murphy immediately felt better. _Finally_ , he thought, _I can sit and relax._

Murphy turned a few corners, winding through bookshelves and tables, until he found his favourite spot, tucked away in the corner. It was just a small desk, two chairs, but it was right beside the large floor-to-ceiling windows. However, He was stopped suddenly as he reached it. Murphy crossed his arms over his chest, his large jacket bunching. There was someone sitting in _his_ spot, the spot that _he_ pretty much invented. He was the one that moved the desk to the window, and scavenged for the chairs.

Murphy was having none of this. It was a Monday, and it was the day after Mbege’s birthday, which meant he was in no more of a mood to deal with people than he is on any other day, and he was actually excited to do some work (which was quite a rare occurrence.)

He took a all of two steps towards the desk and cleared his throat meaningfully. The person sat at the desk was completely oblivious to Murphy standing in front of them, their headphones sounding quiet music out of them. Murphy rolled his eyes, stretching his hand out and knocking on the desk - this caught the man's attention, he lifted his head, his curly hair bouncing with the action, he tilted his head questioningly.

"This is my spot", Murphy claimed, arms once again crossed across his chest. The man sat before him eyed him, a curious brow lifted in response.

"Oh yeah?"

Murphy didn't like the attitude he got back, "Yes, so I suggest you move before I move _you_ "

The man chuckled, "Oh yeah? You can do that?"

"Yes I can, look _buddy",_ he answered, patronizingly, "I'm not in any mood to deal with you. This is my seat, has always been, now clear."

"There's another chair, there's this concept of sharing. I quite like this seat, so if you don't like sharing, then you're going to have to find a new spot to call yours, _buddy_."

Murphy huffed, he looked around the rest of the library - most of the tables were taken, which meant he would have to resort to sitting next to someone anyway. He uncrossed his arms and heaved his bag up onto the desk heavily - if this is the way it is to go, he's going to make it as much trouble for this guy as possible. Murphy then peeled his jacket off and hung it on the chair, dropping himself into the chair with an audible sigh.

The man opposite him watched with some discomfort, eyeing Murphy through his eyelashes as he pretended to be working, he noticed Murphy's coffee cup on the table and spun it around to read the name that was written in black marker, "Murphy", he tried, "My name is Bellamy, it's an honour to meet you, but can you please be quiet?"

Murphy stared at the man sat before him, "Sharing is _caring_ , Bellamy", he answered, snatching his cup back and taking a big gulp. He was not happy with the outcome of the situation, he didn't know who this guy was, but whoever he was, he needed to shut up and leave Murphy in peace in his after-party death phase.

It had only been a entirety of thirty minutes of bickering and small talk before Murphy had had enough, he stood up abruptly, deciding to go get another coffee as his cup had been quickly downed after 3 minutes of talking to Bellamy. He began walking, stopping momentarily to turn his head back, "You want one?"

Bellamy threw him an enthusiastic bright smile, which Murphy took as a yes, "You owe me money", he shot back before disappearing behind a few bookshelves.  

Bellamy watched Murphy leave the confines of the space they were working in, he wasn't certain how he felt about this guy - even with his unnecessarily egotistic self, he didn't mind him too much, particularly if he still hadn't made too many friends here at the university.

Upon Murphy's return, Bellamy thanked him for the coffee, taking a satisfying sip as Murphy heaved himself down onto his chair again, mumbling to himself, "People these days, can't even look after themselves." Bellamy raised a brow, "What's got ticking at your nerves this time?"

Murphy lifted his gaze with an unappreciated look on his face, "The guy I share a flat with had his birthday yesterday and was passed out this morning and is now sending me indecipherable texts that I suppose mean that he needs my help to sort his life out, and I call him my best friend."

Bellamy's lips curled into a smirk, "I see-", he was cut off as Murphy's phone rang. He picked it up.

Bellamy carefully watched Murphy's facial expression change into one of disapproval. He could hear some indistinguishable sentences blabbering out of the phone's speaker.

"No, Mbege I am not going to skip class to buy you a pumpkin spice latte and wine gums."

"No."

"Mbege, fuck off."

"I don't care."

"I am not calling Raven, she is going to be much less willing to help than I am."

"You brought this upon yourself, I told you not mix vodka with tequila and beer."

Bellamy winced at the combination of drinks, knowingly nodding at the statement. Murphy gave him a bored glance and a roll of the eyes.

" _Bye_ , Mbege" Murphy emphasized before hanging up.

"That sounded interesting, vodka tequila and beer? That doesn't sound great", Bellamy said as he brought the cup of coffee to his lips again.

"No, and I warned him. Now he's stuck at home, puking up his guts - and I am not going to go and help him."

Bellamy chuckled, "Well that sucks."

Murphy nodded, the conversation ending swiftly.

An hour or so passed of Bellamy talking to Murphy about historical artifacts and events that, strangely, Murphy was rather interested in, after which Murphy decided it was time to head towards class, he stood up, "Right, well, that was educational, thank you for telling about that stuff, I am going to go to class now and enjoy _learning,_ do you want my number?"

Bellamy choked a little, before he realized the simplicity of the question, "Oh yes, yea-, yes that would be useful, still trying to get used to this place, I'll be sure to give you a call if I get lost", he stumbled on his words. They exchanged numbers quickly.

"Well, farewell Bellamy. Next time I see you in my spot, it better just be you, don't you dare come bringing anyone else - this is now our spot, exclusively." Murphy said before waving at him and once again disappearing behind the bookshelves.

Bellamy sat in silence for a moment. It wasn't a surprise to him that he had enjoyed Murphy's company in the space of 3 hours and was rather looking forward to seeing him again. It was also not a surprise to him that he suddenly began to feel quite attached to the younger boy. He didn't even know if he was younger, but considering he was 23 and most students at the university that he'd met so far were on their first year, he wouldn't be surprised that Murphy was younger.

* * *

 

It was later that evening, Bellamy had just walked through the door to the apartment that he shared with Octavia -  his arrogantly enthusiastic sister.

"Hey Bell, mum and dad called - they wanted to talk to you", she said as she passed him in the corridor, a bowl of cereal in hand, wiggling her eyebrows.

"What's that look for? And cereal? Seriously?"

"I don't know what it's for, call them back. And yes cereal, seriously, it's not like you bother to cook anymore", she called back at him as she disappeared into her room.

"Right", he answered to himself, before shrugging his jacket off and making his way towards to the sofa - he needed to be seated when talking to his parents, it helped with the insane trash that the both of them talk down the phone to him.

The phone rang once, twice, three times, before finally someone picked up.

"Bellamy, honey!" someone shouted down the line, making Bellamy cringe.

"Yes ma"

"Hello, darling. How are you?"

"Great, thank you. I heard you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes! I wanted to personally tell you that your father and I are extremely excited to see both you and Octavia this summer. You're coming for a week or two aren't you?"

"Yes, of course we are, holidays start soon", he answered, mentally calculating the dates for their holiday.

"Oh, we're so excited! Aren't we?" a disgruntled voice answered after a moment, "We're over the moon".

"I'm glad you're looked forward to it pop."

"Oh and honey! Don't forget to bring your boyfriend, we're so excited to meet him!" his mum chimed down the line, Bellamy stopped, shocked. He completely forgot. A few months ago he had been so sick of all the teasing he had received from his parents about his relationship status, or lack-there-of. So, he had told them that he had in fact acquired a boyfriend to stop this mindless teasing, when in all fairness he had no boyfriend.

"Y-yes", Bellamy choked down the line, "He's coming."

"Good! We're looking forward to seeing you soon, darling!"

"Bye, ma"

* * *

 

It had been a few days since Bellamy had the painstaking conversation with his parents, where he attempted to reconsider all of his life choices. He was currently on his way to the library, as he had been everyday since he met Murphy that one time. Murphy wasn't there every day, but when he was it was something that Bellamy almost enjoyed, as he watched the painful spectacle that is Murphy attempting to study.

 

Bellamy held his phone up to his face as he scrolled down his facebook friends list, seeing if there was anyone on it that he could ask to pass by as his boyfriend:

Atom? No.

Finn Collins? _No._

Jasper Jordan? **_No_ ** , Bellamy cringed.

Monty Green? Maybe....No.

Miller! Probably not, Bryan is out of the question too then.

Being unsuccessful by the time he had arrived at the library, he gave up and slid his phone back into his pocket. He walked through the doors to the large building, weaving through bookshelves and people to arrive at the place that he and Murphy always sat, seeing him already sat down at the table, pencil between teeth, hunched over the table, glaring at the periodic table.

Bellamy watched him for a few seconds, considering whether he could ask Murphy, before brushing that idea away as it was completely insane. For one, Murphy didn't even know him that well, besides Murphy would never agree to something like that.

Murphy looked up as he felt the familiar presence of Bellamy, he frowned, "When are you not here, Bellamy?"

"Why? Do you want me to leave?" Bellamy asked humorously, lifting one of his brows, motioning towards the periodic table that was sprawled across the table.

"No."

"Thought so, what's wrong?"

"This stupid thing, I just don't understand! What are all these stupid numbers? What do they mean?" Murphy asked, exasperated.

Bellamy chuckled, letting out a sigh as he sat down opposite Murphy, "Let me see." He pulled the book towards him, examining it. He didn't actually take chemistry but he had common knowledge of it from when he studied it at school, he chewed on his bottom lip before he spoke again, "Well, this number here is the atomic number, which tells you the number of protons, and this here is the mass number, and this one is the mass number, which tells you the number of both the protons and the neutrons", he stopped to think for a moment, "Which means, that if you take the atomic number away from the mass number, you can figure out the number of protons, got it?" he asked, lifting his head up to look at Murphy.

Murphy on the other hand, stared at Bellamy, dumbfounded. He dropped his pen against the table, "How do you know all of that? You don't even take chemistry, I give up", he stated, crossing his arms over his chest, his brows furrowed.

Bellamy chuckled at this, leaning back in his chair, "Don't do that, you'll get it eventually. I didn't take chemistry for a reason."

Murphy shook his head in response, unimpressed, "Hm, or maybe I'm just stupid."

"I doubt that", Bellamy commented as he lent down to pick up his own bag, shuffling through to find his loose papers for his history topics. The two spent the most of the rest of the day studying, making small talk and pouring coffee into themselves. It wasn't to say that both Murphy and Bellamy had began to enjoy each other's company and by now greatly disliked studying alone.


End file.
